1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching device, and more particularly to a punching device for edge decoration, which enables to repeatedly punch a pattern in a target such as paper along edges of the target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a punching device, which is also called xe2x80x98punchxe2x80x99 in common, includes a jig in which a specific pattern is perforated and a sharp cutting means sliding through the perforated pattern. This punching device performs punching a desired area in a target according to the perforated pattern.
There have been developed various kinds of punching devices. However, these punching devices are not appropriate to perforate a target along its edge accurately because they are mainly purposed to pick out a certain area of the target.
In other words, when punching same pattern successively along an edge of card, letter paper, photograph or other various boards for decoration, a user punches the pattern by only eye measurement, thus resulting in irregular arrangement of punched patterns in the target.
The present invention is designed to overcome such disadvantages of the prior it, and an object of the invention is to provide a punching device, which enables to accurately punch same pattern successively along an edge of a target.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a punching device for edge decoration, which includes a jig in which a predetermined pattern is perforated, a punching member having a section corresponding to the perforated pattern and being slidable through the perforated pattern, and a base combined with the jig and having an angle (xcex8) in range of 60xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex8xe2x89xa6180xc2x0 to the perforated pattern, the base also having a standard marking with a pattern corresponding to all or part of the perforated pattern.
Preferably, the angle (xcex8) is determined to be an interior angle of a closed polygon having a circumference corresponding to integer times of a length of the perforated pattern.
The jig may includes an upper plate having a guide perforation to guide sliding movement of the punching member, and a lower plate installed to the upper plate with a predetermined gap for insertion of a target for punching, in which the pattern is perforated into the lower plate at a position corresponding to the guide perforation.
The base may further have a guide protrusion to guide an outer circumference of a circular target for punching.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a punching device for punching edge of a rectangular target into a shape of closed polygon, which includes a jig in which a predetermined pattern is perforated, a punching member having a section corresponding to the perforated pattern and being slidable through the perforated pattern, and a base combined with the jig and having a horizontal guide at a rear position of the pattern to fit a side of the rectangular target thereto and an inclined guide having an angle of 45xc2x0 with the horizontal guide so that the rectangular target is fit thereto with being turned 45xc2x0.
The punching device of the present invention may further include a guide member positioned at the rear of the perforated pattern, in which the guide member has two sides at a right angle to restrict insertion of the target to a predetermined level.
Preferably, an additional standard marking is formed on the base at one or both sides of the perforated pattern in parallel to the pattern, and the additional standard marking has a pattern corresponding to all or part of the perforated pattern.